What Happens Around The Fire
by bieberbabe94
Summary: It's been a long week. So a fire is just what these ten friends need. But they wanna spice it up so they decide to tell some deep secrets. What will these secrets do to each person? Read to find out! *Justin Bieber*


A group of ten friends are sitting around a bonfire. They have all had a rough week. The friends are as followed: Justin Bieber, Ryan Butler, Chaz Somers, Alisa, Amber, Genesis, Joshua, Derrick, Addison, and Mason. A group get together is just what they need. Or is it?

"Addison pass me a beer." Chaz said with a wink.

Addison smiled and reluctantly handed Chaz a drink. Chaz knew how to woo a girl into anything. He knew he could make a girl do anything he wanted.

"We need to spice this up now. You guys all brought what you are throwing in right?" Amber said as she stood up.

"Yeah." Everyone said in unison.

"Ok then. The rules. One: What you throw in has to lead to the secret. Two: You have to tell the secret after you throw in what you threw in and explain why that went with the secret. And three: whatever we say here stays at this fire. Nobody says anything." Amber said. "Alright now who's first?"

"We should have a thumb wrestling contest" Justin said.

"Yeah real mature Justin." Alisa said.

"How about a drinking contest?" Ryan said.

"Um I like the thumb wrestling contest." Amber said.

"That's not fun Amber." Chaz said.

"But I'm...never mind" Amber said.

"So it's decided. Whoever loses goes first." Genesis said.

So the drinking began. Amber took a sip and spit it out. She was going to say she was pregnant but one of the boys sitting there was the father. Joshua was the next to lose. Then Genesis, then Mason, then Addison, then Ryan, then Derrick, then Justin. Chaz and Alisa kept going. It was entertaining to watch because almost everyone knew that Alisa would win because she could hold her liquor.

"Chaz just give up already. We all know Alisa can hold her liquor." Amber said.

"buuuuttt I wannnnnnaaaaaa winnnnnn." Chaz slurred.

"Chaz give up." Alisa said sounding like she hadn't drank at all.

"Alrrrriiiight I giiivvve upppp." Chaz put the beer in front of him.

"Go Amber your first." Justin said with a smile.

Amber stood up and took the pictures she had of her and Justin and put them in. She felt the smile creep on her lips. She turned to face everyone that was staring.

"What was that?" Alisa said.

"Me and someone here had a fling a couple weeks ago. Those were pictures of us." Amber said.

Justin looked at the ground and rubbed his neck. Why would she bring that up he thought. Everyone looked at Amber wanting to know who it was.

"Who was it?" Chaz asked coming together.

"I'm not telling you. Just know it wasn't you." she sat back down with a smirk. "Joshua I believe is next."

Joshua who was related to Genesis stood and threw in a plastic car. He smiled and looked at each and everyone sitting down.

"I went on a joy ride in someone's car after mine got stolen." he said.

"Well I guess that leads to mine." Genesis threw in car keys. "I sorta lied when I said your car was stolen. I kinda took it and wrecked it."

Joshua jumped up and looked as his keys slowly burned. "My poor Carrie."

"Oh stop overreacting. " Chaz said.

"But that was my car. My sweet little Carrie." Joshua turned to Genesis. "Why didn't you just tell me?"

"Well...let's just say that there was really no reason to say anything." Genesis smiled sweetly. "Can we move on?"

Mason stands and throws in a pillow. "That's from the house you guys keep coming to. It's not my house. I actually live on the street. I'm homeless."

Everything went dead silent. Nobody said a word. What was there to say when one of there dear friends didn't have a home. Addison looked at Mason.

"You can stay with me." She said.

"Thanks Addison." Mason sat down. At least someone cares he thought.

"Now it's my turn." Addison stood and threw in a piece of paper. "I haven't paid my taxes for a year."

"Um. Does anyone want to take me under their wing instead of Addison." Mason said.

"Mason don't worry. It's just that was going through a rough time. I'm paying them now." Addison said.

"Ok." Mason sat back.

Ryan stood and threw in some band-aids. "I got my butt kicked by a girl."

"I saw that one coming." Justin said.

"Why?" Ryan asked.

"Dude you play girls like a fiddle." Justin said.

"Says the one who flirts with every girl be sees."

"Yeah but I can commit."

I sure hope you can Amber thought rubbing her belly.

"Derrick" Amber said.

Derrick stood and threw in a wig. Everyone eyed him curiously. "I uh...I'm a drag queen."

"Holy cow didn't see that coming." Alisa said.

"It's not funny. I've wanted to tell you guys for so long but it didn't feel like I should. But tonight felt like the right time." Derrick ran his hands through his hair.

"Oh gosh Derrick. That had to be hard to say." Addison said.

"Yeah cause we didn't see that coming." Amber said sarcastically.

"Don't be mean Am-Am." Justin said.

"Am-Am?" Alisa looked at him.

"Uh...it's my turn." Justin threw in a shirt. "I was flashed."

"That happens all the time." Chaz said.

"By a forty year old." Justin tried not to laugh. "That all I got. It's my biggest secret."

"That is so not a secret." Chaz slurred.

"Yeah it is" Amber jumped in. Then knew it was s bad idea. "We should move on."

Chaz stands and throws in chapstick. He let's it catch fire before he turns. Then he starts singing. "I kissed a boy and I liked it."

Everyone started laughing. They couldn't control their laughter. Ryan was silence. He was looking at the sky.

"Omg! Who?" Genesis asked.

"Ryan." Chaz smiled at Ryan.

"Hey that was suppose to be between us." Ryan said.

"Whoa! You two kissed." Justin moved away from Chaz.

"It was a one time thing ok." Ryan said crossing his arms.

"I don't know Ry. I think we should kiss again." Chaz batted his eyes.  
Ryan stood up and moved his chair all the way around the circle.

"Well I'm not sure if my secret can top that." Alisa said.

"Oh! Go ahead!" Amber sat up excited.

Alisa threw in two pieces of paper. "Those were my tattoo designs. I have two tattoos."

"Oh! Where hot thang?" Ryan leaned in.

"Are you my boyfriend, fiancé, husband, lover, or have I been in a bed with you?" Alisa put her hands on her hips.

"No." Ryan said disappointed.

"Then you won't know." Alisa sat down.

"Well this was an entertaining night." Genesis said.

"Yes it was." Amber agreed.

They dispersed into little groups to talk. Amber pulled Justin to the side. Justin grinned. No one could see them. He knew their fling was still on. It made him hot and bothered. He leaned in for a kiss but she put her hand in the way.

"Justin I have something to tell you." Amber eyes said it was important. Justin ran his hand through his hair.

"Go ahead." He said a little disappointed.

"You thought that we were coming over here for a quickie. Didn't you?" Amber smiled and it melted his heart.

"Yeah I did but that's ok. Go ahead and tell me babe." he said.

"Well you said you could be in a commitment." Amber pulled Justin's belt so he was closer.

He kissed her softly. "Yes I remember."

"Well I'm pregnant."

Shock crossed Justin's face. He was going to be a father. So there they stood. Their friends gathered around the fire as they stood to the side. Does everything that happens around the fire stay there? 0.o - my crazy face! Muahahahaha

**A/N: ok my first oneshot. Tell me what you think. Me and one of my friends (fangirl1121) came up with it while we were around a fire. Anyways I don't own Justin, Ryan, and Chaz.**


End file.
